Not as Awesome as Me
by Karkstrek
Summary: Nadie es más asombroso que el propio Hero!


El americano lo miró, oh sí, definitivamente haría lo imposible para tener al británico, es decir, había que ser ciego (el que usará lentes no era malo) para no fijarse en él, y todos lo que era. Ojos verde esmeralda, hasta pareciera que brillarán como dicha joya cuando leía algo, al parecer interesante para el británico, no muy ancho de espalda y de cintura estrecha, delgado y rubio, rubio cenizo, se relamió los labios, era exquisito así tal cuál era, los elegantes modos, las manos delgadas y largas manipular de manera delicada lo que quiera que tocara, la mirada mata Francis que le dedicaba a dicha persona cada que la veía o se la mencionaban, la personalidad 'tsundere' cómo decía Kiku. Sip, el británico era todo lo que el americano quería cómo pareja, y aunque jamás intento nada con hombres, sabe que sí llega a ser lo más importante para el británico como lo es éste para él nunca cruzará por su mente el dejarlo.

Recuerda cuando su querido hermano Matheo… digo Matthew le mandó a entregar un libro que le habían prestado, así, en medio de la lluvia recorriendo las calles con un bonito paraguas rojo, el libro bajo su brazo mientras sostiene la nota dónde está la dichosa dirección entregó el libro en el umbral del hogar del amigo de Mattie, decir que casi tiró el libro a un charco por la visión de un Arthur (hasta su nombre es lindo) en pijamas mientras hace una maniobra extrema para recibir el libro y no tirar la taza de té que llevaba consigo, es poco comparado con el exquisito acento con el que agradeció y se despidió de él. De ahí en adelante trato por todos los medios posibles tener algún tipo de contacto con él, sin embargo, las prácticas de baseball, los juegos del mismo y las múltiples e incontables tareas no le daban tiempo más que para saludarlo sí es que le veía pasar.

Pensar que hace poco le dijo a Mattie que el jamás babearía por nadie es una tontería ahora. ¿Por qué? Porque necesita saber del británico en todo momento, sí no es porque Mattie y Kiku comparten unas cuantas clases con él sufriría colapso emocional diario, y no, no es broma.

Y poco le importa lo cursi que todo eso se puede escuchar porque tiene problemas más importantes que atender que eso. Por ejemplo, la manera boba en la que el inglés sonríe al albino, bitch please, sí se nota que incomodidad, y el ligero sonrojo que tiene es porque hace calor, demasiado, aunque el clima esté compitiendo con el de Rusia hace calor, sip seguramente Iván podrá corroborar ese hecho.

Sin embargo, para ser completamente gays y felices tiene que deshacerse de 'El innombrable', y no, hasta deshacerse de Voldy sería más fácil que de, se lavará la boca después, Gilbert, su mayor problema, el villano de villanos, la cosa más vil y cruel de su bonita historia de amor, es algo tan malo que ni siquiera Scott se compara en maldad con él, Scotty sólo es sobreprotector con Arthur y Alfred lo sabe, sabe que el verdadero problema que hay que eliminar es Gilbert y sabe que no será tan fácil como cuando se unió a Scott por un fin común, acabar con la amenaza albina y todo lo que está conlleva, proteger al inglés a toda costa así disponga del poco, o nulo, apoyo de Scott, y más le vale prepararse a Gilbert, porque no dejará que su amado inglés ande con una persona tampoco 'awesome' después de todo, no hay persona más asombrosa que el mismo, más le vale a Gilbert prepararse, porque no existe nadie más 'Awesome' él, después de todo, no por nada es el 'Hero' o su nombre deja de ser Alfred F. Jones.

**CAPITULO 1  
De Cómo Comenzó Todo**

Y caminé y caminé… y caminé, fuck!, sí Mattie supiese lo mucho que detesto caminar ni siquiera hubiese pasado por su mente el hacerme entregar esto, pero claro, tiene que ir con Mom y decirle '-tose- Mom coff… Tengo… que entregarle… su libro a Arthur, lo necesita' y claro, mamá a Mattie lo sobreprotege, tanto que sus palabras no me sorprendieron 'Alfie, cariño, ¿Podrías entregar un libro?' de no ser por la mirada 'Mata Alfreds' de mamá me hubiera negado completamente, lamentablemente no fue así y por eso camino.

Y, después de caminar y caminar, casi caer en un charco, huir de un perro, mojarme un poco con la lluvia y casi morir de inanición, voy y me termino perdiendo suspiro, y me acerco al bonito café de la esquina.

- Buenas tardes, ¿Puedo ayudarlo? –El acento delata que el tipo es español-

- Ehm, sí, estoy buscando una dirección y creo estoy perdido –Digo mientras busco el nombre del tipo en alguna placa-

- Amigo…

- Alfred.

- Alfred, ¿anotaste la dirección? –le paso el papelito- Amigo, eso es enfrente –se ríe, maldito…-

- Bien, jamás he venido por aquí, no es mi culpa.

- Oh, no te preocupes, me gusta ayudar –Me sonríe- por cierto, me llamo Antonio –me tiende la mano y se la estrecho- Vuelve cuando quieras.

- Gracias, Antonio. –Me despido y salgo-

Cruzo la calle y busco el dichoso número. Tras una no tan larga búsqueda me topo con el número, que tal y como dijo Antonio está enfrente. Timbro un par de veces y espero unos cuantos segundos hasta que me abre la puerta un ángel, y estoy seguro que no he muerto y a menos que me haya pasado un accidente de la nada y haya muerto, esto debe ser una alucinación, la más hermosa que alguna vez tuve.

Ojos verdes cual esmeralda, cabello rubio cenizo, no tan oscuro ni tan claro, en su tono, pestañas largas, manos finas de apariencia suave; lo puedo deducir porque esas bonitas manos están frente a mis ojos, sus labios delgados de color rosa pálido, su piel tan blanca y su figura delgada y estoy seguro de que si no fuera porque tengo que cumplir mi debes como el héroe que soy, estuviera ya coqueteándole. Sus piernas… God, se ven tan… deseables…

- H-hey… -Concéntrate Alfred, concéntrate- Uhm… yo… -Qué elocuente-

- ¿Sí? –La manera en la que lo dice, Holy crap, es británico, su acento es exquisito-

- Uhm… -Le muestro el libro-

- Ah, gracias, ¿Y Matt? –En mi vida me sentí celoso de Mattie-

- Está enfermo, soy su hermano –le tiendo la mano- Alfred

- Gracias Alfred –Es inevitable el escalofrío que me recorre en el momento que dice mi nombre y toma mi mano- Soy Arthur un placer. –Arthur es mi nombre favorito… desde ahora-

- El placer el mío –El agarre no disminuye ni un poco-

- Ehm –su sonrisa, no babees Alfie, no lo hagas- Supongo que es todo –suelta mi mano-

- Ajam –vamos Alfred, antes eras más elocuente-

- No hablas mucho, ¿Cierto? –Pff, no sabes lo que dices Arthur-

- Mhm

- Bueno, estaba haciendo una tarea, así qué... Hasta luego Alfred, dile a Matt que gracias –se despide-

- See ya –Y me doy la vuelta, deseando volver y seguir viendo sus verdes ojos-

- Bye…

Suspiro y camino, creo que necesito un café.

*u* USUK *u*

Al llegar a mi casa suspiro y voy a la habitación de Mattie, casi corro por llegar ahí, entro sin tocar y Matt me mira sorprendido, su osezno, Kumajiro, me mira desde su cama.

- ¡Alfred!, ¿Qué te pasa?

- Matt… ¿Tienes otro libro de Arthur?, ¿No necesitas entregarle algo más? –jadeo y busco por toda su habitación- Debes tener algo más

- Lo siento Alfred, el trabajo que hago con él, Kiku, Feliciano y Lud se lo paso por correo. –suspiro-

- Mattie, mi querido hermano, aunque acabas de machacar mis esperanzas, quiero que sepas que estoy profundamente agradecido por el hecho de que te hayas enfermado y no pudieses entregar ese libro –lo abrazo-

- Gracias… creo…

- En serio Mattie, cuando tengas que entregarle algo iré, no te molestes en ello y aprovecha mejor tú tiempo.

- Alfred, estás exagerando –lo separo de mí y le sacudo levemente-

- No tienes nada con él, ¿Cierto? Son solo amigos/conocido –le zarandeo mas fuerte-

- S-sí, somos amigos –suspiro-

- Oh Matt, ¿Recuerdas todas aquellas veces que te dije sobre 'nunca me enamoraré, eso es bobo, fuck you with your fuckin' french boyfriend' y eso?

- Claro –susurra-

- No tienes idea de cómo me siento con Arthur

- ¿Alfred?

- Matt –le miro decidido- Wanna be Arthur's hero

* * *

**Hetalia no es mía**


End file.
